Frozen flower
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: She knew better than to run into the middle of a battle that wasn't her own, but Naruto's pain filed face blinded her to all else. Because of this, it's safe to assume that it was her own fault she woke up bound in a cart, surrounded by smelly men that looked like they'd never seen pink hair before. "Lass, did you just... pry that safe open ...with your bare hands?".. "Yeah?"


**Just an intro to see if this gets any hits~ if it gets enough I'll start posting some chapters~**

**This idea's been floating around in my head since I noticed there were no fic's about just Sakura in Skyrim! I knew I needed to do something about such a thing and this just took over my mind~~~**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

_**Frozen flowers~**_

She knew better than to run into the middle of a battle that wasn't her own, but Naruto's pain filed face blinded her to all else. All she could see amongst the clashing bodies surrounding her where those hurt blue eyes, staring straight back at her as the sword in his stomach was wrenched out and swiped in the air to clear it of blood.

This was not how their confrontation with Sasuke was meant to go, and it hurt so much to see her first love try and kill her best friend. As the wind blew the smell of blood and smoke to her weary dirt covered face Sakura cursed the fact that she had left her short hair tied back.

Anything to block out those pain filled eyes.

"Naruto..." she whispered softly to the surrounding air

Looking to her left she saw Kakashi fighting against the giant orange haired man, 'juugo' was his name, and her dear sensei wasn't holding up too well if the gradual blood stain on his leg was anything to go by. As he caught her eye he mouthed back the answer to her unspoken question. 'I'm fine, help Naruto' and with that she turned to the others. Sai and yamato where dealing with the other two from Sasuke's team, the red head and the boy with Zabuza's sword. They were doing well enough on their own, she decided as she turned her gaze back to Naruto.

Just in time to see the chidori heading for his heart.

Without a second thought Sakura sprang forward, shedding her cream cloak along the way, and vaulted towards the battle. With a pain filled yell she flooded her hands with chakra and grabbed Sasuke's lightning filled arm. The result was instantaneous as she felt the foreign chakra disperse into her arms, leaving scorch marks and slightly burnt skin in its path. Gritting her teeth she refused to let go as the burning smell wafted to her nose, choosing instead to grip his arm tighter until she heard the resounding 'snaps' of bone. At Sasuke's agonized yell she came to her senses and dropped his arm like it was on fire, before quickly ducking and moving back to avoid his sword as it swiped at where her neck used to be. Taking one large jump she found herself next to the equally shocked Naruto and set about fixing him up the best she could considering her own wounds.

Taking her mind off what she had just done.

"Sakura...why?" Naruto questioned as he kept an eye on the seething Sasuke slowly stalking closer while clutching his now useless arm. She could feel him slowly closing in and doubled the chakra output in her hands as she mended the hole in his stomach.

"Because, you're my teammate Naruto, and it's my job to protect my teammates"

And with those words spoken Sasuke struck.

"hn" she was flung to the side by a crushing blow to the back, causing her to skid along the ground painfully before slamming into a raised bolder with a gut retching gasp escaping her parted lips. She could tell the moment she dropped to the ground that 3 of her rib's where broken and her right arm was fractured just above the wrist.

_'god it hurts'_ she seethed to herself as she struggled to sit up, supporting herself on her left arm while the other came up to her tattered red vest slowly and pushed what chakra she could through her damaged hand towards her ribs. They where her top priority at the moment because her arms where liveable, but she needed to be able to fight and she couldn't do that with broken ribs. There was an explosion from Naruto's direction, dust and smoke came flying into the air completely blocking her sight of the surrounding battles.

"SASUKEEE! HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA!" was screamed followed by another loud bang and a sharp gust of wind. She knew that sound, Naruto was using rasangan. At that realisation she stopped with her newly healed ribs and struggled groggily to her feet, hair flying around her face, having escaped her tie at the earlier collision.

"Shut up dobe" was stated emotionlessly as she felt their chakra's climb in power to the point where she became short of breath, overwhelmed by the clashing powers.

"TEME" Naruto screamed back as she spotted a flash of orange come flying towards her from the smoke. "Sakura MOVE!"

Then she felt it.

Sasuke.

He was behind her.

"hn" he said as his darkened chakra flared again, paralysing her on the spot. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the ball of condensed chakra come flying towards her from Naruto's position.

Jade green eyes gazed to the panicked blue as he desperately tried to redirect his attack. She knew it was too late though, he was too close to change its course.

But...Maybe he could still hit Sasuke?

With all the strength she could find, Sakura flooded her body with healing chakra and moved slightly to the side. The last thing she felt before blacking out was the unbelievable power trying to force her out of the way and get to the chakra behind her.

_'Naruto..._' she thought while closing her suddenly heavy eyes.

"SAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUU_RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

**A short intro, i mainly go for 2,000 + words a chapter, but ...it is just an intro so...meh *shrug***

_**So, tell me what you think! Should I keep going or just scrap it for now? I've never written a Skyrim fic before, but I'm a huge fan of the game~**_

_**Not much dialog, I know, but it was a fight scene and I'm still getting used to writing those!**_

_**You should know the drill by now, but just for those who don't- please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~ no flames or just telling me everything you thing is wrong with this fic.**_

_**Sakura-hime-sama**_


End file.
